


A Moment to Be

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anger, Death, Family, Gen, Grieving, Loss, father - Freeform, friends - Freeform, ryder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Lynx is fighting internally to take a moment for herself in the chaos. Liam both encourages and forces her to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers. Please enjoy the oneshot.

Lynx Ryder did not fancy herself an angry woman. But as she stood there in her bathroom, she found herself angry with both Scott and her father.

Angry with her father for being dead. For leaving her with all this responsibility without warning.

Angry with Scott for not waking up.

Angry because she was alone.

Lynx splashed cold water on her face, hoping it would keep away the tears.

No such luck.

She gripped the sink so tight her knuckles turned white, tears dripping in puddles of water. No. What a pathetic excuse for a Pathfinder she was.

God. She needed a drink.

Lynx made the slow journey from her quarters to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets finally locating the alcohol she took from her father’s room.

She took a swig from the bottle fully knowing drinking straight liquor and crying was not the image she needed to put out there.

Nestling herself in the corner booth, she prepared to be in it for the long haul. But fate had other plans.

The door opened to reveal Liam. Shamefully she tried to hide the fact that she’d been drinking.

“Are you hogging all the good stuff?”

“I… I should probably get out of you. God forbid Cora walks in on me.” Lynx hastily scrambled out of the booth and slipped past him.

He caught her by the elbow. “Do you need to talk?”

Lynx looked back at him, a fresh batch of tears making her eyes glisten. “I…”

“Come on.” Liam pulled her along to his small quarters. He sat first, giving her room to sit comfortably. “I won’t judge if you share.”

Lynx considered saying no. She wanted to keep it all to herself. More alcohol meant a better chance of forgetting who she was. But she wanted him to be non-judgemental. Liam produced two cups in which she poured the alcohol into. “I’m sorry you caught me in this state.” There was this innate need to try and explain herself. “I…”

Liam shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “I’d be more worried if you never got to this state. Grieving is important to a healthy mental state.”

“Now you sound like Lexi.”

“I may have talked to her about my parents. But between Habitat-7 and the Nexus, I can’t imagine you’ve had a moment to yourself.” Liam took a drink.

Lynx copied him, chewing on his words. “It’s pretty pathetic though. I just… for one night, I wanted to down my pain in alcohol. I wanted to be deafened to the burdens put on me.” Her head became light and movements slow. She wasn’t drunk. Not yet.

“We’ve all had that night. Hell, I’m still getting used to the idea that my parents are technically dead. I cry myself to sleep.”

That familiar anger seated deep in her chest threatened to burst out. If only her father hadn’t dragged… if he hadn’t messed around with AI, they’d still be… Lynx put her cup down, feeling funny about drinking her problems away. That wasn’t something she ever thought she’d do. “I… I’m sorry. For how selfish I’ve been. I-“

“Allow yourself to be selfish. After tonight, you’ll have to be the definition of altruism.”

Lynx gave him a watery smile. “I miss him. I miss them both. I dread telling Scott he’s dead. How do you begin-“

“Ryder, just take a moment to yourself. Don’t worry about anyone else.”

Lynx narrowed her eyes. How could she be selfish? Fine. She took a deep breath, laying her head back. A mixture of alcohol and emotional exhaustion hit her like a brick. Soon her eyes were closing.

Lynx woke to SAM in her head. “Seems you had an interesting night.”

“Ugh. Don’t. Please.” She was surprised to find herself in her quarters. “Did Liam carry me in here?”

“Yes. Said it didn’t feel right for you to continue to sleep in his quarters. I allowed him entrance.”

Lynx smiled. Last night… Last night was exactly what she needed. A moment to be.


End file.
